Boys
by Chelly18
Summary: After reading her mother's journal, Mikan wanted to experience love. But the thing is, none of the boys seem to be interested. Desperate she turns to friends to cure her boy troubles. Could they help? Or is a raven haired boy her problem and solution?
1. Chapter 1

**Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Summary: Mikan notices her lack of experience with the male species and decides to take matters into her own hands. However, she notices that boys tend to stay away from her why is that? Could a certain red eyed fire caster be the problem or the solution?

Edited: 03/09/11

I've reedited and rewritten some of the chapters. I had lost my outline of the story and had forgotten where I was going with it. So I've rewritten a little bit of Mikan's character and her reasoning for finally taking an interest in boys. Someone had pointed out that Mikan was a little too dense about matters of the heart so I changed it. I think the reasoning this time are a little more realistic. I figured that by this time she'd have grown enough to recognize some of her feelings.

Chapter One

Sitting down with a plop and a sigh everyone immediately noticed her gloomy mood. It was unusual to find Mikan in such low spirits especially during lunch time.

"What's wrong Mikan?" Anna asked.

"Nothing just…" she paused. "It's nothing" she sighed again.

Curious now the group turned their attentions towards her. It wasn't like her to hide what she was feeling or thinking. Usually if she was upset or sad, with little prompting it was easy to find the source. Mikan wasn't one to hide her feelings because telling her friends usually made her feel better.

"No really Mikan what's wrong?" Anna persisted.

Looking towards her friends she glanced at Ruka and asked him a question rather than directly answering Anna's.

"Ruka am I ugly?"

Instantly turning red Ruka stuttered "Oof course not Mikan. You're very pretty."

"Am I fat or is my butt too big?" she continued questioning him.

By this point everyone was looking at her weirdly. Why would Mikan ask all these questions? Usually she wasn't one to worry about her looks.

"Mikan what has gotten into you? You are definitely not fat" Nonoko answered for Ruka. "Actually I wished I had your body." She admitted.

Most of the other girls gathered around the table agreed with this statement. During the last seven years in Alice Academy Mikan had grown into an attractive teenager. She still had big, innocent chocolate colored eyes and long wavy honey colored hair but being great in sports and usually very active her figure continued to be fit and lean. She grew a little taller but stayed petite and she eventually grew curves that many envied, which stopped people's teasing about her flat chest. Eventually through Yuu's and several other people's help- including Hotaru when she had the money, she pulled her one star ranking into a three star. Now she wasn't as much of an idiot as her younger self but was still very naïve and innocent about matters of the heart or a.k.a boys. Even now she was still oblivious to the many admiring glances that were thrown at her and the constant glares one particular boy seemed to be sporting all the time.

"Than what is it? Is it my hair? Do I stink? Is it because I still wear childish underwear? My teeth? Clothes? feet?"

She kept on listing and naming possible reasons to her dilemma.

"What?" everyone asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Boys!" she exclaimed like it was the most obvious answer. "I want to know why boys don't like me. Every time I think a boy is interested they eventually seem to loose interest. And any boy I'm interested in won't have me! Do you know how humiliating that is?" She groaned frustrated. "Some are even afraid to approach me. One of the guys I asked out practically ran away from me and told me to stay away from him. Is there a rumor spreading around that I've contracted some sort of disease?"

Everyone stayed silent. They were surprised. They had seen Mikan approach other guys recently but didn't realize what the reason were. They weren't surprised by the fact that she was starting to get interested in guys, but more for the fact that she hadn't informed anyone of her decision to date.

It was well known in the Academy that Natsume had an unspoken claim on their resident nullifier. There were some brave souls who tried to tempt fate, but most were half-hearted attempts to win her over. For most recognized the futility of it because of Mikan's naivety and to avoid Natsume's ire. But if Mikan was now actively searching for suitors things might be changing.

"What?" Natsume glowered "You asked a _boy_ out," emphasizing the word as if it was a disgusting poisonous insect. "When, where and who?" he demanded.

Frustrated Mikan ignored him.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm seventeen and I have never had a boyfriend or kissed a guy. It seems like no boy wants anything to do with me besides you guys."

She pointed out to Koko, Kitsume, Ruka, Yuu, Mochu and Natsume. They had all been together since that faithful day when they were all ten. They were the only ones Natsume ever let near Mikan, mostly because he knew that they viewed her as a friend, and because their interests laid elsewhere.

"What is wrong with me that no one wants to even date me?" she asked frustrated.

"Nothings wrong with you Mikan." Anna assured her.

"Yeah" Sumire agreed. "It's not your fault. Boys are just cowards."

"Why what's wrong with them? Are they scared of me?"

"Well not you specifically but someone associated with you." She said slyly glancing at the glaring Natsume, who was by now grinding his teeth and making a fist after hearing Mikan's confession. But fortunately or unfortunately Mikan didn't catch on.

"Why the sudden interest in boys idiot?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly.

"Because, because I want to find love." She said softly, "Like my mom was with my dad. Uncle Kazu recently gave me mother's journals and I read how happy she was. How just being in his presence soothed her and made her warm inside. How a touch made her tingle and a kiss feel light." She sounded so wistful. "She described how he cherished her and did what he could for her. I want someone to love me as much as dad obviously loved her."

It didn't escape their notice that she was absentmindedly looking at Natsume, who looked almost sick at her descriptions. The thought of anyone else possibly kissing or even touching her like he'd wanted for so long made him sick. But what got him so upset was the thought that he could do nothing but watch all of it happen. He knew he could never be that guy for her. He wasn't one for public displays of affection, or someone that people felt comfortable with. More then likely they were intimidated. He also couldn't imagine someone like Mikan putting up with his constant disparaging remarks. Besides, it was safer for her not to be so close to him.

As for others, if they had known that having her read some romantic sap like that would get her to want and think romantic thoughts, they would have done it ages ago. They had tried giving subtle hints before about Natsume's feelings but soon gave up after some frustrating misunderstandings.

"Love eh?" Sumire smirked. "I don't think you will have to look too far for that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know someone that's interested in you and has been for sometime. You've just been too stupid to realize it."

"What? Who? Who is it? Do I know him?"

She questioned eyes going wide. Was there someone really like that out there? How could she have not noticed? She couldn't recall anyone ever treating her in the way that her father treated her mother.

From her mother's journal she gathered that her father was very affectionate but only in private. He was thoughtful and always caring for her mother and helping her. He was also protective and sweet. He would occasionally give symbols of affection- like flowers, chocolates and even some badly written poetry; which she had read and laughed at silently. However, it didn't really matter to her mother how lousy her father was at it, it was the thought that counted.

Could there really be someone out there like that? She didn't think so. She would have recognized those signs if she had seen it. No one did those things for her.

Thoughtfully looking at Natsume she softly wished that he would show her some sign, anything really that showed he liked her more then a friend. She had realized while reading the journal that she had craved that closeness and affection from him. She was comfortable with him and had always been even when they were fighting. She knew that he would never physically hurt her. Emotionally yes. There were still times that he could be a jerk and sometimes it hurt but she never let it show; she still had some pride after all. But what she realized soon after her epiphany was that there was no way that Natsume could ever return her feelings. Someone like him deserved someone equal to his intelligence, strength and kindness because she knew deep down that he was one of the most selfless and kindhearted person, regardless of what Persona had trained him to be.

So in typical Mikan fashion she pushed it to the back of her head and decided to tackle her current issue full on. She wanted to experience love didn't she? So then she'd do the first thing you were supposed to do- which was to date. She was tempted to ask Sumire about how she got together with Kokoro but refrained. She didn't want to deal with the teasing and the questions so soon. She figured she could just surprise them by asking them on a double date. However, what she didn't expect was some resistance. She hadn't realized how hard it was to get a date.

The day had started out pleasantly enough. She had approached a decently good looking boy who she knew was a nice guy and had asked him out. Unfortunately as soon as the words came out of her mouth the boy had seemed to pale. He had glanced around frantically and quickly uttered a reply of thanks but no thanks and ran for his life. Confused and utterly disappointed as well as a little hurt at the display of what she thought of that time as disgust she had became depressed. This reaction had repeated in varying degrees, each ending in her silent humiliation and despair. Surely she wasn't so unappealing that guys had to sprint away from her as if the dogs of hell were at their backs. Slightly skeptical but still intrigued she waited for Sumire's reply. However, just as Sumire had opened her mouth to answer her question, the familiar smell of burning hair reached her nostrils. Quickly trying to find the source; and secretly thankful that it wasn't her own; she traced the source to Sumire who suddenly started to run around the room in a panic. Quickly nullifying it she caste a glare at the only fire wielding alice in the room. However, just as she was about to reprimand him he silently stood up and muttered a 'tch' and walked away. Angry at his interruption and his blatantly rude behavior she called after his back.

"Natsume come back here! Apologize to Permy NOW you bastard she didn't even do anything to you. You can't just set people's hair on fire for no reason." Huffing in irritation she watched as he paused before turning around to glare at her.

"Hn, watch me polka." He replied before snapping his fingers but than growled at the results.

"Tch, you should know better baka I'm a three star now, my whole body is nullified to any alice attack especially yours."

With another "Hn" he turned around and walked away, Ruka not far behind him.

Huffing in annoyance she turned to her friends to complain about his behavior and to check on Permy. But the expressions on their faces weren't one of annoyance and anger but of exasperation. Confused she let the issue of Natsume's behavior drop and turned towards Permy to get the information about her secret admirer.

"So who is it who is it?" She asked excitedly.

Smiling slightly Permy shook her head.

"Sorry Mikan I'm sworn to secrecy."

"What! But Permy you were about to tell me before stupid Natsume distracted you." She pouted. "Please, please, please I promise I won't say anything to him it'll drive me crazy not knowing who it is." She complained.

"Sorry Mikan." She intoned apologetically.

Huffing in irritation she mumbled "Stupid pyromaniac." Before turning around and walking out of the lunch room. "Fine if you won't tell me I'll find out myself."

With false bravado she walked confidently out of the cafeteria. But the further she got from her friends the more agitated she felt. She didn't know how she could possibly find out. Especially if they've successfully hidden their feelings for her for who knows how long. Unconsciously her feet took her to the one place that had always brought her comfort, their Sakura tree. It didn't even escape her notice that she had referred to it as theirs. In her mind it had and always would be theirs.

Not surprised to see Natsume already lounging under it, she headed over there and sat beside him quietly. The rest of the day was spent in a semi quiet fashion with the occasional comment from Mikan about this and that and the occasional grunts and hn's from Natsume. She forgot about her search for her secret admirer and didn't question why whenever she was upset, hurt, or feeling lonely she somehow always ended up beside this black haired, red eyed boy. So for the rest of the afternoon she simply basked in the afternoon sun and the quiet company of her constant companion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Edited: 03/09/11

Let me know what you think of the changes and point out any grammar mistakes.

Chapter Two

The next day you could see Mikan sprinting to class. All thoughts of boys and secret admirers temporarily removed from her mind by the urgent need to get to class on time. Each day without fail people would see her sprinting up the stairs, turn the corner and expectedly crash head first into their favorite black cat. How Natsume knew to be there at the exact time, was always a mystery and no one was brave enough to ask why he did it. However, to the class of 3A and 3B it was a simple answer. Natsume was a closet stalker.

Due to the manipulations of some teachers they had started to separate the original class of 2B into two different classes. Mainly it was to reduce the mischief and rebellious activities they were prone to but also to have some form of control over them. Usually it was Mikan in one class and Natsume in another. However, as the teachers found out, separating the students didn't decrease their mischievous and rebellious activities. It only increased it. Most of the members of 2B were not happy about the arrangement. Especially one black cat, who would not admit even under extreme torture that he missed a certain tangerine's company. So in retaliation the two classes would occasionally create some sort of havoc. This usually resulted in classes being cancelled so that they could go out and do as they pleased with their missing friends.

It had became a sort of game to them that when classes became too much, or they didn't want to do certain activities they would create a plan to get out of it (usually communicating to their other classmates via Hotaru's inventions). But as the years went by, these plans were becoming few and far in between. So to make up for not being able to see or tease Mikan during class, their daily skirt-flipping-panty-name-calling routine was invented.

If Natsume couldn't be around the brown eyed, brown haired girl all the time. Then he could at least make up excuses or situations where he could see her before, after and sometimes during classes. In everyone's mind they believed that the teacher's should just give up trying to separate them because having the original class of 2B together again would alleviate some of the stress and debts that had accumulated in the last years as a direct result of their mischief.

This day however, was not like any other day. Rather than bumping into Natsume, everyone was surprised to see a black haired, blue eyed _man_ around the corner. As predicted Mikan had turned sharply around the corner and crashed into the unsuspecting bystander.

"Dam it Natsume, can't you learn to stand in some other shady corner. You'd think you'd learn not to lurk around this corner every morning."

Complaining about her injured gluteus maximus she waited to hear the daily teasing of the pattern of her underwear. However, she was pleasantly surprised to hear a throaty chuckle instead.

A hand appeared in front of her to help her up.

"You haven't changed a bit have you Mikan-chan?" The voice teased.

Tilting her head up at the familiar sound of her sempai's voice she unconsciously smiled up at her brother like figure.

"Tsubasa-sempai? What are you doing here?"

Grinning down at her he whispered into her ear mischievously with a familiar twinkle in his blue eyes.

"You might want to get off the floor Mikan-chan or at least close your legs. I'm sure our dear black cat would not appreciate you displaying his favorite strawberry printed underwear to someone other then himself."

With a small squeak Mikan quickly got off the floor with the help of her Tsubasa-sempai, her face glowing bright red. It was one thing to have the perverted Natsume see her underwear everyday, it was another thing for someone else to. Disregarding the unconscious implication that she didn't mind Natsume seeing her underwear compared to someone else like Tsubasa-sempai who had never shown any perverted tendencies towards her, she quickly switched her thought process and focused on the matter at hand.

"So what are you doing back in the academy sempai? I would have thought that after graduation you would not have stepped back into these grounds willingly?"

Inwardly disappointed that she didn't react towards to his teasing and also slightly disappointed that a certain raven haired brat wasn't around to tease, Tsubasa sighed.

"Actually you're right I'm not here willingly. I was contacted by the high school principal for a certain job and I couldn't refuse."

He sighed once again. "More like blackmailed" he mumbled quietly.  
"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," He grinned. "So Mikan-chan shouldn't you be heading to class?"

"Oh crap! Come see me after you're done with your meeting," she shouted and waved back.

Sprinting down the hall, she missed the red eyed glare that a certain black cat was giving Tsubasa and the flash of irritation at missing his early morning dose of Mikan.

After classes Mikan headed straight towards the same seating area that she and Tsubasa used to have tea at when she was younger. Not surprised to find Bear serving Tsubasa tea with little cookies and biscuits already at the table, she sat down on the chair across from him with a plop. She was a little nervous about this talk because she didn't know how to go about asking what she wanted. Deciding to forgo asking her question she instead skirted around the issue and caught up on what her favorite sempai was up to since he graduated.

He talked about his lack of luck trying to find a job and his frustration on finding that his family had moved to the states. But he continued to report that Misaki was happily working as an office assistant while studying to be a doctor. According to Misaki after years of taking care of Tsubasa after his missions. She had become proficient in healing and bandaging him, that she started to become interested in the field.

Unsurprisingly, Misaki and he had also gotten married a year ago, rather than a couple years in the future as they had originally planned. But she already knew this since he sent her a letter with wedding pictures. It had saddened her that she couldn't attend, but was happy for them nonetheless. But as the topic of how their marriage life was like continued Mikan's mind turned once again to the original questions she had for her sempai.

Noticing her thoughts turning inwardly Tsubasa decided it was time to question Mikan on what was bothering her.

"So want to tell me what's wrong Mikan-chan? You've been more broody this afternoon than I've seen in all the years I've known you."

"Well….Tsubasa-sempai I need your help on something," she confessed.

"Okay shoot," He asked genuinely curious.

"I need you to tell me what boys like and don't like."

"What? Why?" Baffled that his little Mikan was starting to find an interest in boys. It was bound to happen one of these days he knew but he was a little shocked that she would come to him out of all people to ask that question. This was something Misaki excelled at.

"Because I want to know why they're all avoiding me," she paused. "I've been noticing that guys tend to be afraid of me, or seem to dislike me, and I can't figure out why."

"Oh?" Tsubasa laughed. He knew how hard Natsume worked to make sure that boys knew she was off limits. Even he wasn't immune to his death glares and pyromaniac tendencies. He had resorted to wearing fire proof clothes and hair gel. It had cost him many rabbits but had been worth it in the long run. Buying new clothes to replace the one's Natsume burned had been costing him more.

"Mikan-chan it's not your fault that boys are avoiding you, it's got nothing to do with you."

"Than why?" she asked genuinely confused. If it wasn't her then what?

"All I can say is that you have a very devoted protector."

"Huh?" Mikan said confused. Why did it seem like everyone knew something she didn't?

"Why do you even want to have guys notice you?" Tsubasa asked.

"To find my future husband of course," Mikan blinked innocently.

Chuckling once again, Tsubasa shook is head.

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking about that?"

"Nope. My mom had me when she was around my age and she had already met her future husband when she was just in elementary school."

"Mikan not everyone gets married or has kids this early. Sometimes, they wait for a couple of years," he explained. "As I hope you will," He muttered.

"I won't marry him now sempai," she rolled her eyes. "I just need to have an idea of who I'll marry."

"So this is what you want my help for? To get a boy?"

"Ahuh, I want to experience all of it. The dating, the kisses and the hand holding. Sumire, Anna and Nonoko are always telling me how great it is."

"So this is because of your curiosity," he stated.

"Well a part of the reason I want to date _is_ because I'm curious to know what it's like to be in love," she fibbed. She had a perfectly good idea how it would feel like to be in love; red eyes flashed in her mind. "I want to fall in love like my mom and dad did."

Tsubasa inwardly wondered how many ways Natsume was going to kill him, if he decided to help Mikan go on a date with a boy that wasn't him. The thought of annoying the red eyed boy for old time's sake was tempting, but he valued his life more. However, this was actually a good opportunity to get these two together. Everyone had been trying to get them together for years now, but Mikan was just to naïve and Natsume too stubborn. 'Hmm, maybe this can work to my advantage,' he pondered.

"Sure Mikan, I'd be glad to help you get a date."

"Really?" Her eyes grew in excitement. "Oh thank you Tsubasa-sempai! I knew I could count on you."

"I just hope you're willing to protect me incase things start getting hot around here," literally,he thought.

"Don't worry, I don't think anything bad will happen to you here," she informed him.

'That's what you think,' he grumbled.

` "But if anything tries to harm you, I'll protect you!" she giggled. "Now what should I do first?"

"Leave everything to me Mikan-chan," he grinned.

Although he did not have any idea on where to start, he knew who to ask for advice. He just needed to check his wallet to make sure he had money on him. When in doubt seek Hotaru. She always had amazing schemes to get what she wanted and she was always willing to help you create your own, for a price.

Leaving Mikan to her own devices, he thought about all the things that lead to his eventual confession to his wife Misaki. He remembered his jealousy towards all the males that showed an ounce of more than friendly feelings towards her, and the anger and torment he felt when she started going out with other guys.

'That's it' he thought._ 'Jealousy!'_

A mischievous glint entered his eyes. One that was frequently seen in the past before pranks were pulled or when teasing a certain black cat.

'Natsume's going to be seeing red and green after I'm done with him. And hopefully, it's the trigger that will finally get him to confess to her,' he thought.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it there wasn't a lot of Natsume/Mikan interaction in this one but I'm sure there will be quite a few in the later chapters. Let me know what you think. Please review thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews I didn't know how people would like my story since it's the first one I've actually posted. I appreciate it so much you guys are my inspiration!

Edited: 03/09/11 Just minor grammar mistakes.

Chapter Three

Heading straight for Hotaru's laboratory Tsubasa contemplated on his plans. He would need to pick a guy to play the part. Someone who was brave enough to stand Natsume's wrath and be a good actor. He would also need to be good enough to elicit some sort of response from the fiery boy, while being respectful to Mikan. Mentally going through the list of boys that he had known during his years in Alice Academy he instantly crossed out all her close guy friends. If he picked any of them Natsume would know instantly that something wasn't right because no one who considered them selves close friends would ever go against Natsume's unspoken claim on Mikan

Reaching Hotaru's lab he quickly knocked and hoped she was in. He didn't like the thought of searching the campus to look for her. Luckily the door swung open only after a few seconds and he was met with familiar violet eyes.

"Hotaru-chan good to see you I-…" Slam!

The door closed before he could finish his sentence. _Dam_. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Come on Hotaru-chan don't be like that I need you for something." He continued to knock to no avail. "I'm willing to pay you." He offered.

The sound of a gun loading was all that alerted Tsubasa of danger before the door quickly opened and a shot rang out. Dodging at the last second thanks to years of missions and Misaki's fists he barely avoided the bullet that was now wedged into the wall behind him. Sweat dropping at the sound of the gun loading again and the glare that Hotaru sent him he pleaded with her.

"Now Hotaru-chan be reasonable. I didn't really mean to break your robot that one time during junior high I was just curious. And that time I _borrowed_ one of your experiments, I apologize I put it back didn't I? And that time-…" This time a warning shot rang out causing Tsubasa to flinch but inwardly thank whatever Gods out there that she was being lenient today. It must have been his offer of money that she was still standing there waiting for him to get to the point.

"Shut up Andou just get to the point of why you're here and if you call me Hotaru-chan one more time I will knock your teeth out." She threatened.

"Sure, right no problem. Understood." He gladly agreed. "Can we at least talk inside this is kind of a delicate operation."

"How much do you have?" she asked.

"500 hundred rabbits" was his immediate reply. He hoped that it was enough money for now because he originally planned to use the money to buy something for Misaki in central town. But from how she was looking at him he guessed he might need to get more out. However, instead of asking for more she turned to walk back into her lab leaving the door open behind her, which he translated as an approval.

Silently letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he started to make his way into the lab. He tried not to look too interested in his surrounding because finding interesting inventions in her lab was what always got him in trouble in the past. So he kept his eyes glued to the back of Hotaru's black shoes.

Hotaru on the other hand simply ignored the blue eyed prankster that was trailing her like a puppy. As long as he kept his filthy paws away from her inventions she would tolerate his company. She had some idea as to why he was seeking her out and that was the only reason he wasn't smashed against the wall.

Picking up her trusty purple screw driver she instantly went back to working on her newest invention. A machine that projected a holographic visual of one's thoughts. She was hoping to make it small enough to be able to skillfully place on an unsuspecting black cat so that he could stop hiding behind his I-don't-care-about-anyone facade. Diving into her own world once again consisting of math equations and scientific formulas she almost forgot the presence of one annoying shadow user until he spoke.

Tsubasa had been standing behind her for the last five minutes waiting for her to acknowledge his existence but after what seemed like forever he decided to break the silence himself. He was pretty sure that he had enough room around him to successfully dodge another of her baka-bullets so with a deep breath he decided to go for it. _Here goes nothing_ he thought.

"Imai-san I'm sure you are aware of Mikan-chan's sudden interest in boys." He began delicately. Hotaru was sometimes very hard to talk to and could be as scary as Natsume, so dealing with her always called for extreme caution.

During his middle school years she usually left him alone and let him do as he pleased because Mikan liked him. But after he started borrowing her experiments without permission for his own conveniences that was when she started to become irritated with his mere presence. So he knew to step lightly around her from then on.

Hearing her silence as sign to continue he told her about his talk with Mikan and his own plans. He shared with her his own ideas and what he hoped to accomplish. Through out his whole spew Hotaru did not utter a word or give any indication that she was listening. Only the occasional pauses in her work showed him that she was taking his plan into consideration. After his speech he waited nervously to hear what she thought about his plans. He was sure he could come up with something great on his own but with Hotaru's help there was a greater chance that he could come out of this academy alive. Thankfully it only took a couple of minutes for Hotaru to reach her decision before she spoke.

"There is a 50% fail rate that Natsume will burn you alive rather than confess. What makes you so sure that he will take the bait?" she began.

"Hey at least it's a 50% chance right? Who knows, luck might be on our side and I won't have to utilize any of my other schemes." He shrugged.

"Your logic astounds me." She drawled. "But, if there's a chance that the stupid moron will finally find the guts to confess to the idiot. I'll take part in your little scheme."

Inwardly jumping for joy he reflected that his chances of survival rose from a 50% chance to at least 60. The Gods were surely in his favor today. Interrupting his mental happy dance Hotaru threw him some sort of panda shaped gadget than turned her back towards him as if to dismiss him.

"I'll contact you later this evening to tell you when to commence the plan. Preparations need to be made. So if you see Sumire, Anna or Nonoko tell them to come to my lab."

"Why do we need their help?" he asked.

"To make this whole scheme more realistic. If Mikan really was going out on her first date all her friends would know about it. That idiot doesn't keep anything from us. It make sense that her friends would be involved with getting her ready for her first big date."

Silently agreeing he was about to set off again when a thought hit him.

"So who's the bait?" he asked curiously. It had been bothering him since he told her his plan. He didn't know who would be willing to play the part but since it was Hotaru she could always blackmail someone into doing it. However, the next word out of her mouth totally threw him into a loop.

"You" she stated simply.

There was a second's pause before it clicked into his brain. He simply could not believe that she was doing this to him. His official survival rate sadly came down from a wondrous 60% to a 0.029%. There was no way Natsume would ever forgive him for being Mikan's first date fake or otherwise.

"What?" he shouted. "That wasn't in the plan! I never agreed to be bait. Oh god I'm going die. I'm going to die! Natsume's going to roast me and eat me. No he's going to stick a spike through my body and than roast me and feed me to Ruka's vicious animals." By this point Tsubasa was working himself into a frenzy. He had always teased Natsume in the past by subtly flirting with Mikan or hugging her longer than necessary. But those were all in good fun and all he ever got was a glare and occasional burned clothing. But _this_, this would not end well. He was not lucky enough to believe that he would be spared Natsume's masochistic tendencies. It wouldn't be just harmless glares, and burned clothing. Oh no this was going to hurt _a lot._

Later the next day you could see Mikan and Tsubasa talking in front of the High school girl's dorm building. It was early that Saturday morning that Mikan had received a call from Tsubasa to meet her at the front entrance concerning her desire to date.

"Mikan just pretend that you and I are dating."

"But your married sempai why would I pretend to date you?" she asked confused.

"Yes but he doesn't know that." He mumbled.

"Huh, who doesn't know what?"

"Ah hehe no one" he answered nervously. "Just talking to myself." Clearing his throat he continued, "It's not for real Mikan it's…practice."

"Practice? For what?"

"For when you finally date someone. You don't know what to do on a date am I right?" he asked.

"Well… no." she admitted.

"Well that's what I'm here for. I promised to help you didn't I? And the first step is to get you to understand what you do on dates."

"Ah, now I understand. Thank you Tsubasa-sempai" she beamed.

"Good. Now Hotaru is waiting for you in her room. She said that she'd help you get ready for our date. She'll also explain a couple of things so I'll meet you back here in an hour okay?"

"Sure. Thanks again sempai." She waved and ran towards the girl's dorm.

Pulling out his cell phone he quickly dialed a number.

"Misaki, how's our health insurance? I might be needing it." Walking towards the boys dorm he listened to his wife's voice trying to memorize it incase it was the last time he was able hear it.

In the girl's dorm Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko were busy preparing for Mikan's first date. After Hotaru had explained the situation they had readily agreed to help. It was about time that something happened between the two. They had been dancing around each other for years. As soon as Mikan entered the room she was whisked away towards the bathroom to shower and change. The other girls all crowding and chattering around her about what to expect on a date.

"Just a peck on the cheek on the first day is fine" Anna blabbered on, "I usually never kiss until the third date."

"Yup, I agree" Nonoko piped in, "Never give out kisses on the first date. It shows that you're not easy and this will make them work harder to gain your affections."

"Don't let him kiss you at all" was Hotaru's monotonous advice. "If he tries, blast him with this newly remodeled baka gun. I made it to fit in your purse." She handed her a small black gun with a 3 inch sized nozzle. Shrugging off their disbelieving stares Hotaru simply replied that it worked better than pepper spray because depending on which setting you locked it on and how hard you pulled the trigger it could knock out your opponent.

Sweat dropping Anna and Nonoko wisely chose not to comment. Mikan on the other hand was enthusiastic that Hotaru had given her one of her inventions and for free.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Hotaru-chan! You're the best" she gushed. Grunting in annoyance Hotaru pushed her away and stood by the door, as far away from her hyperactive best friend as possible.

"Just tell that freak to watch what he does." She stated.

So with Anna styling her hair and Nonoko doing her make up and Hotaru directing and giving suggestions they were done with 15 minutes to spare before the date. Bringing Mikan towards a full length mirror they waited for her approval. They watched as she took in her hair, her clothes and her make up, seeing the smile on her face they deduced that she liked what they did to her.

Mikan's normal straight brown hair was pulled out from its customary pigtails and curled to frame her face. Choosing to put only light make up on their friend's face. They used a hint of blush, mascara and strawberry flavored lip gloss. They had her in casual wear. Sporting a white stylish shirt with skinny dark jeans and black peep toe heels. The only jewelry she wore was the necklace containing the red alice stone she had gotten when she was 11 and a pair of silver hoop earrings. Throwing her a cute red purse they stood back and admired their work.

Mikan wasn't one to wear clothes other than the customary uniforms and comfortable clothes such as sweats and t-shirts and jeans. The money she got every month was spent on food or paying Hotaru. So she usually didn't have enough for miscellaneous stuff such as shopping for the next trend. How she ever stayed so skinny even after the amount of food she inhaled daily was a mystery to them all but they shrugged it off to a high metabolism. So seeing her in something other than a uniform did wonders to her curves. Checking the time, they gathered around Mikan to wish her good luck.

"Okay Mikan just be yourself no need to feel nervous or scared everything will work out in the end." Anna started.

"Yeah and if you think the dates going bad just give us a text or make up and excuse and we'll be right there to pick you up." Nonoko added in.

"We should actually develop some sort of code in case the date goes sour." Anna commented. "I know we'll call you 15 minutes into your date, that should be enough time to determine if the date's worth it or not."

"Oh come on Anna give the guy a break give him 20 minutes at least." She argued.

"Ano, what are you guys talking about?" Mikan asked. "Why would I be nervous and why do we need to make up a code?"

"Bakas" Hotaru's monotonous voice sounded out. "Did you guys forget this is not a real date there's no need for Mikan to know any of these stuff for now."

"Hehehe, right sorry" Anna apologized.

"Ano, do you guys usually get nervous before a date?" Mikan wondered.

"Well sometimes." Anna confessed. "When I really like the guy I do. I remember when I went out with this sempai of mine he was so dreamy. He had brown hair and the most gorgeous green eyes. Before the date I was a wreck going through my whole closet twice and Nonoko's to find the perfect outfit. But he ended up being a total jerk. Figures, all the good looking ones are so full of themselves." She shook her head. "But my first date with Yuu was amazing. I was so nervous at first but he was so sweet and caring that I totally forgot it after the first 5 minutes." She sighed.

"So it's normal to feel nervous when you go on a date with someone you really like?" she confirmed.

"Yup" Nonoko answered her.

"I see" she murmured wishing that this was a real date so she could at least experience some of the same things that her friends had experience. Maybe if she had gone on dates earlier she could have shared in the knowledge of secret dating codes and signs. She was clueless when it came to all this.

"Don't worry about it baka." Hotaru nudged her towards the door. "Tsubasa will make sure you have a good time." Nodding her head absentmindedly she headed down to the entrance to meet her first unofficial pretend date.

While the girls were having a blast gossiping and pampering Mikan for her date. Tsubasa on the other hand was a wreck. He had been jittery and jumpy since he had left Hotaru's lab this morning and by mid morning he was a big bumbling basket of nerves. Thankfully Hotaru didn't hate him enough not to lend him some of her fire proof spray and hair gel. He had spent a good 20 minutes making sure each and every square inch of his body was properly sprayed, _thrice_. He spent another 20 minutes looking for alice proof clothing in Central town and the next 45 minutes hiding up a tree until it was time to get Mikan.

According to Hotaru, it was Sumire's job to spread the word that Mikan had gotten her self a date this afternoon and they were due to leave for central town an hour after noon. So by now the whole academy should have gotten wind of the word. Cursing the evil genius for his current predicament he wished for the last time that someone else could take his place. He had graduated years ago and was married for goodness sake. All these teenage drama and dating schemes were supposed to be over and done with.

Reflecting on how Hotaru had gotten him into agreeing he thought back on their previous discussion.

"_Stop whining Andou it's not like you. Besides Ruka's animals wouldn't eat you. You'd give them a stomach ache you're too irritating to consume." Not paying him the least attention she continued to work on her invention. _

"_I'm not doing it" he told her firmly trying to put up a brave front. But at his words Hotaru merely raised an eyebrow at him as if to say do you really want to fight me on this. Well yes. Yes he did because he was no longer the reckless, single guy he was back in middle school and part of junior high. Now he actually had a wife to care for and future children to think about. Risking his life because a certain pyromaniac was to stubborn to confess seemed a stupid way to die. As if reading his mind Hotaru shrugged her shoulders and deemed him with an answer._

"_You're the only likely option Andou. Name me one other guy who pisses him off like no other because he liked to get close to Mikan but wasn't able to dissemble him."_

"_Tono" he instantly replied. Tono had been worse than he was and he knew for a fact that Natsume hated him while Tsubasa was merely disliked. _

"_Tono is in America and will not be back in Japan for another two months. Besides he'd kill Tono after that stunt he pulled on Mikan's 12__th__ birthday." She stated waiting for him to continue._

"_Ah, um, your brother?" he floundered trying to find any other guy other than him to go along with the plan. But at her deadpanned look he knew it was hopeless._

"_Yuu? Mochu? Koko? Ruka?" he continued, he was that desperate._

"_Yuu is currently dating Anna, Mochu is in the process of asking Nonoko, Koko is with Sumire and Ruka is off limits." She stated giving him a glare that said don't ask questions. "You are the only likely candidate that Natsume will not be suspicious about. He has not seen you or heard from you in the last four years and has always been insanely jealous of how close you are with Mikan. Don't think I didn't notice how you used to goad him into a temper when Mikan was around." _

_ Nervously rubbing the back of his head he neither confirmed nor denied her statement._

"_Besides I predict that your participation will most likely produce our desired goal- his confession so you shouldn't be complaining. It is your plan anyways I've merely provided you with the people, materials and the place." She shrugged. "And if that still doesn't convince you I still have pictures of you sneaking into Misaki's room during junior high carrying a pair of lacy underwear and a matching bra. I'm sure your dear wife would like to know where her favorite lingerie set is currently hiding." She eyed him silently._

_Turning slightly red Tsubasa sputtered "It was a dare okay! A stupid dare. I was going to put it back after but I accidentally spilled some coke on it and tried to wash it" he grinned sheepishly. "Lets just say I'm not the best person when it comes to mechanical things." _

_Glaring at him in a no-really? Expression he wisely kept his mouth shut. He knew that arguing with Hotaru would be pointless but hey a man's got to try. At least he could tell his wife that he died fighting. _

The sudden sound of voices awoke him from his thoughts. But when he heard the familiar voice of one fire wielder he paled. Crap, crap, crap he thought please don't tell me he's looking for me. I haven't called my lawyers yet. Trying to stay hidden in the leaves he brought his shadows closer to him to obscure him from view. Peeping from the foliages of the tree he saw Natsume glaring angrily at nothing in particular and Ruka unsuccessfully trying to calm him down.

"Natsume calm down. It's just a date. You make it sound as if he's going to rape her." Ruka rolled his eyes.

"And what if he attempts to? I knew that guy was up to no good. He was always being all touchy feely with her when we were younger. I should have known to look out for that stupid pedophile." He growled.

"Uh Natsume he's only 4 years older than us." Ruka pointed out.

"Tch too old for her."

"Oh? Then who's not too old for her? You?" At that comment silence greeted him. "If it bothers you so much, why didn't you ask her out first? You've had 7 years. The fields been practically wide open for you."

"I can't" he growled.

"Yes you can! What could possibly be holding you back?"

"Tch, you wouldn't understand."

"Than make me understand" Ruka exclaimed frustrated. They had had this conversation many times but Natsume always seemed to avoid it at the last second but not this time. If rumors of Mikan's date this afternoon were true, he didn't know what his friend would do. He knew that the news devastated him deep down but it was frustrating that he wasn't doing anything. All he was doing was complain. It wasn't like him. So he waited patiently for an explanation.

"I can't do it to her Ruka. I can't." Running his fingers through his hair. "What if I die in the next mission or the mission after that? Where does that leave her? I couldn't bare to cause her anymore pain than I already have. She can barely stand me as it is."

"Shouldn't you give her the chance to decide for herself?" he asked quietly. "A relationship is not just about you. It's about her too. It works both ways."

"Yeah. But I don't have anything to offer her. With how things are looking right now I'll never be rid of the Academy. They'll have me working for them as their dog for the rest of my life until I die." He scowled frustration clear in his ruby red eyes.

"So your going to let her go without even trying?" he asked in disbelief. This is the guy that he had willingly given up his crush on Mikan for? Someone who was too cowardly to even act upon his feelings and be man enough to try and make her happy? He understood what his points were. Missions were getting more difficult and dangerous for him and the elementary school principal was trying all he can to keep Natsume under his thumb. However, since the discovery of Mikan's uncle who luckily was the high school principal, he had fortunately left her alone.

In Ruka's mind the last 7 years of their lives were spent fighting against the elementary school principal and so far they were succeeding. The most frequent thoughts in their minds were the beliefs that they would be out of the principal's control once they were in high school and than out of the academy. However, he knew that even after graduating from elementary school Natsume was still under the principal's thumb. Back than the middle school principal did not care to interfere because although Natsume was pretty he was still nonetheless a boy. A species she despised. Staring at his long time friend his resolved strengthen.

"We can fight him Natsume. Just as we've always had. Now is not any different. With the added benefit of Yukihira-sensei at our side Mikan will be safe. Only one more year buddy and we'll be out of this hell hole."

"So you say but I doubt that they'll let me out of this place. I'm a danger to the public remember? Regardless of what you or anyone else tells him, the principal will not readily part with his toys." He answered with a blank face. Clearly the few minutes that Ruka had given him to think was enough time to get his usual cool composure back.

"So that's it than? You don't mind seeing her date one guy after the other until she finally finds someone she can one day marry and settle down with? Have family with? Could you really let her go?"

As each of his questions sounded Natsume's fist and reign on his emotions tightened. He wouldn't, couldn't react to Ruka's proddings. He knew that this day would come and he had been avoiding it for years. Wishing, hoping that someone would give him another day longer, another year longer to stay by her side. He consciously tried to ignore each twinge of guilt he felt when he threatened or turned away another of her suitors. He argued that they weren't good enough for her. They were too boring- she'd get bored after a little while so no point in trying. Too dangerous- one had the alice of invisibility which included the ability to turn someone else's clothes invisible, or too full of themselves. Those, he immediately burned and threatened with cauterization, they just wouldn't treat her right. She needed someone that could show her that she was special and loved. Someone who wasn't afraid of their feelings and who could make her happy. Someone who he knew couldn't be him. She would never be happy with him.

"You don't know that" Ruka answered him.

Not knowing that he had said the last part out loud he inwardly cursed himself.

"Look Ruka I appreciate the help and everything but I don't deserve her." He stated walking away towards the girl's dorm.

"So… your not going to spy on her date?" he questioned.

"I didn't say that." He smirked. "I'm going to make sure that Shadow freak keeps his hands to himself." He continued walking, "Coming Ruka?"

Shaking his head Ruka ran to catch up with his best friend. He was stubborn but one of these days he'll see that someone like him deserved happiness too.

Meanwhile high up in the tree Tsubasa sat waiting until the coast was clear. Quietly he dropped down from his perch to contemplate all that he had heard. Hotaru would like to know what transpired here but he felt that it was a little too private to share.

He could relate to an extent what Natsume was feeling because he felt almost the same way about Misaki. To him Misaki was someone that would become tainted if he were merely to touch her. But after years of torment, guilt and debating he had decided that if she could accept him just as he was. Tainted and imperfect, he would cherish her above all else. In this kind of situation it was best if the person realized it themselves. If pushed self doubt and loathing could taint the relationship and he didn't want that. So for now he would keep the conversation to himself and hope that Natsume would come to his own realization.

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing Tsubasa's character I know it might be a little OOC but it was all in good fun. I'm not exactly familiar with Tsubasa's character so sorry if he doesn't exactly act like Tsubasa. This is also my first time writing especially Gakuen Alice so bare with me. Anyways review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

A/N: Thanks again to those that have reviewed I appreciate it a lot! I would also like to ask those that do read my story to review as well I want to know what you guys think of the story and tell me what you do or don't like about it. Thanks!

Edited: 03/12/11 Just minor grammar changes.

Chapter 4

Spotting his "date" Tsubasa made his way towards the crowd of girls surrounding Mikan. Slightly apprehensive he tried to ignore the looks that some of the students were giving him as he approached her. Some of them were pitying glances, others disbelief but what he was really looking for; as he discreetly watched his surroundings, was a pair of red ruby eyes. Not seeing it any where near Mikan or the surrounding area he slightly relaxed his stance. More than likely Natsume was staying out of sight. He probably would not make his move until much later through the date.

Trying to push thoughts of a dangerous fire wielder out of his mind he focused on being a good pseudo-date for Mikan. He figured that he would be safe for at least part of the date. At least he hoped so because he didn't pay Hotaru another 500 rabbits just so he could be turned into a charred up doll.

Meeting Mikan's eyes over the heads of one of her friends he smiled. They did a good job on getting her ready for the date. He could just imagine what Natsume must be thinking about at this moment.

Reaching her he carefully took her hands in his and gave it a small quick kiss making her blush. He knew that if this scheme was going to work he would have to play it up a little. If Natsume even suspected that this was all a hoax than this plan would fail. So trying to think of all the cheesy things he did and all the schemes he pulled on the occasions that he had to beg for Misaki's forgiveness, he began the date.

"You look great Mikan!" he complemented. "Here these are for you," he shoved a bouquet of assorted flowers in her hands.

"Thank you Tsubasa-sempai. You shouldn't have." She smiled at him.

"Don't mention it. It's typical for the man to bring his date flowers," he shrugged carelessly. "I don't know why but I guess it's tradition for the man to give the woman some token of appreciation to state that he is glad that you have accepted his suit." He explained.

"Ah, I see. Well thank you anyways there beautiful." She smelled the assortment of flowers before handing them over to her friends so that they could put it in some water.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yup." She beamed. Since this wasn't a real date she was excited at the prospect of knowing all there was to do in a date and what happened. She knew that if she was with her Tsubasa-sempai than they would have fun.

"Alright let's go." Lending his arm out to her she took it and they set off towards Central Town.

Through out the journey to Central Town the two friends silently chatted about graduation, the weather and plans for the future. Years of being apart and only getting occasional letters didn't seem to diminish the friendship the two had formed 7 years ago. So the atmosphere around them was pleasant and comfortable. Something that Natsume did not like.

"Look at him being all cozy with her." He growled. "Who does he think he is disappearing after 4 years only to reappear to ask her on a date."

Hearing her laugh he scowled even more. That was his laugh. The laugh he had claimed as his own. The same laugh that had always made him relax and smile unconsciously, even if minutely. How dare that stupid egoistical shadow freak make her laugh like that. He ground his teeth. Thoughts of a million different scenarios came into his mind where the outcome was always a dead shadow freak. With murderous thoughts filling his mind the area around him started to rise in temperature.

"Natsume man snap out of it. It's a little toasty in here." Ruka grumbled trying to move in the little compartment that they were stuffed in.

They were currently following the couple in one of Hotaru's latest inventions. Cleverly labeled as the "Chameleon." It was a machine designed as its name entailed- for stealth missions, or in this case spying. Natsume had paid a hefty sum to buy this baby. Even going as far as to let Hotaru take a couple pictures of him for payment. To the naked eye, people would only see a slight distortion of an area before the machine adjusted to blend into its surroundings.

It was originally designed to be used for the army for stealth missions, or against the AAO but Hotaru had refused to mass produce them without sufficient financial backing and a big consolation. So, for now it was one of the many toys available to the Gakuen students that Hotaru let them use. For a price. However, even though it is a great machine the only down side is it was made to fit only one person at a time. The fact that both Natsume and he were closely stuck together didn't help his friend's mood in the least.

Looking at the screen in front of them Ruka tried to zoom into the two couples who by now were making their way into a fairly well known restaurant. Especially popular with couples in the Academy. He tried to adjust the round disks attached to the outside of the machine to better pick up their conversation while trying unsuccessfully to block out Natsume's constant commentary on the events happening. However, some of the things coming out of his best friend's mouth were a little vicious and scary and the small space was getting quite heated, so he chose to calm him down first.

"Natsume calm down please. You may not be as affected to fire as I am but if you don't stop your going to melt this whole tank with us inside it." He said clearly frustrated. "It's only been less than 10 minutes into the date and your already leaking green with envy. How are you going to survive the night?" he asked.

"It's going to last all night?" he asked displeased.

"Well maybe." He answered. "Some dates can last past midnight depending on when they want to end. There's not a set time for them to stop the date." He pointed out trying not to sound condescending.

Looking at his friend's expression he wanted to point out once again that if he couldn't handle a little date how was he going to handle her getting her first kiss or any other stuff that came with it. But he wisely chose not to comment. It was too soon to broach that topic again. Maybe when he had more time to think it over he would try again.

"Just chill dude you're practically foaming at the mouth and they haven't eaten yet."

"You're right Ruka sorry." He tried taking a deep breath, "It's just… I can never make her laugh like that. Smile yes but laugh? The most I get is a giggle but that stupid freak spends 5 minutes with her and she gives him _my _laugh."

Holding in a snigger he raised his eyebrow. "You're laugh Natsume? I didn't think there was a difference between her laughs. In fact when she does laugh you practically tell her to shut up and tell her she laughs like a hyena."

"Shut up Ruka just fix the dam sound system I can't hear what they're saying."

Choosing not to comment and cursing his momentary lapse in sanity he turned his attention back to the screen to watch the couple's progress. Who claims other people's smiles and laughs he thought. Obsessed stalkers like him that's who.

Mentally cringing he fiddled with some knobs and pretended to look busy in hopes that Ruka wouldn't ask him anymore questions about what else of Mikan had he already silently claimed.

He didn't need to worry because Ruka had moved his focus to the machine. With a start, the voices of Mikan and Tsubasa came from the speakers around them. Ruka had been busy fiddling with the controls to pick up their voices and while it was legible enough to hear, an occasional loud customer, or other interferences would block out their voices. So that they could only make out a few words at a time. It would be good enough for now because there was no way they could get nearer without actually going into the restaurant.

While the tank was invisible to the naked eye it was still tangible and having people walk into a tank would cause some suspicion and confusion. They already had 3 people walk into the side doors before eyeing the wall in front of them suspiciously and walking away.

Back with Mikan and Tsubasa their date was heading off into a good start because Tsubasa hadn't seen one hair of the elusive black cat. He knew he should be worried but as the date progressed he started to let his guard down. He made him self believe that Natsume wouldn't be foolish enough to attack him out in the open because Mikan would surely be furious. So they continued to chat and catch up on the last four years. It wasn't until they were seated in the restaurant that he had started to talk about the fundamentals of dating.

"I'm not sure how I can help you find a date Mikan. Different guys prefer different girls and vise versa."

"Oh, you mean like how Hotaru has to have specific specifications before she even considers dating them?"

"Uh, sure?"

"According to her the person she dates must have money, money and money but good looks aren't bad as well as good hygiene." She paused to try and think of any other qualifications that Hotaru had listed. "She says she doesn't want to waste her time on some guy who isn't able to afford her."

Sweat dropping Tsubasa privately agreed that it sounded reasonable in a Hotaru kind of way. Whispering he asked her if that was all she really wanted in a husband and a small static noise filled his ears before Hotaru's voice replaced it.

"Of course. The man I will marry; if I marry at all, must be rich. Otherwise there will be no future for us." She stated simply. "Now stop worry about what I want in a husband and focus on Mikan" She demanded.

Tuning out his grumblings she turned her attention back to the big screen in front of her. The others around her sat in a circle surrounding the screen waiting to see what would happen next. After finding out from Sumire, Anna and Nonoko that the whole date was a shame, the gang decided to support it in the best way they could- by spying. After charging them 30 rabbits each Hotaru had let them into the control room to watch and delegated jobs to some of them.

It had been Hotaru's idea to give Tsubasa the dark blue stud earrings that doubled as a communication device and the small blue tie clip that worked as a camera. The necklace that Hotaru let Mikan borrow also doubled as a camera just in case. Knowing that Tsubasa would be uncomfortable the whole evening she decided that it was best to monitor him. Regulating what he said and did would also help in making the date more believable and dually keep in eye out for Natsume. Tsubasa had readily agreed for security sake.

"Well as I said Mikan, people have their on views and motivations on what to do on dates and why they date. They also- like Hotaru, have their own views on what they deem as the perfect woman. Usually, boys prefer attractive females who is intelligent, and kind. Other then that I'm not really sure what boys look for. I'm sorry I can't help you there."

"But why?"

"Because my preferences are not necessarily what others would want."

"Preferences? You don't think other people would like Misaki-sempai?"

"Yes, I mean no, I- uh. Mikan I'm really not the right person to talk to about this," he sighed. "Why won't we just talk about uh- what people do on dates or what you would want to do on this date since this is our pretend date."

"I'm not sure. What do you usually do on dates beside going on movies, dinner and shopping?" She asked clueless.

When the girls talked about their dates she usually tuned them out. She wished now that she had listened more closely.

"You can do anything you want," he explained. "The mechanics of dating is rather simple. You find someone you like and ask them on a date. Then you take them out to places you think may interest them and have fun with. You just choose whatever activities you want to do in order to get to know them better. Then you find out whether you like the same things, if you have the same views, ideals etc, and it just goes on from there." He shrugged his shoulders not knowing what else to say.

"Well, then tell me how you got together with Misaki-sempai. I heard about it from other people but I never heard specifics, even Misaki was tight lipped."

"Ahem," he self consciously coughed. "Uh, why do you want to know?"

"Because you guys have liked each other forever and I was just curious how you guys finally admitted your feelings."

Raising his eyebrow Tsubasa asked, "And how did you know that?"

"Please, it was obvious. You always stared at her and Misaki was always sad when you talked to the other girls."

Laughing at how clueless she was Tsubasa indulged her.

"Your right," he laughed. "I was quite stubborn. I had been denying my feelings for her for years. I didn't believe I was worthy of her. She was just so…different. She wasn't like those girls who would giggle and follow me everywhere and she was my best friend. I didn't want anything to change that. If she hadn't felt the same way, our relationship would have become strained. But it actually was in our middle school years that I realized that what I felt for her was more than what you would feel for a friend."

"Oh? How'd you realize it?"

"It's kind of funny actually. Who would have thought that someone younger than me would have taught me what love is." He laughed reminiscing. "He was four years my junior but he seemed so much older and knowledgeable than I in matters of the heart. At that time I couldn't believe it. Could you really fall in love that young? 14 years old seemed too young to me to fall in love and this boy was only 10. But I watched him and learned from him. I saw the sacrifices he made, the little gestures he did just to make that one person happy. It was incredible." he paused looking at his kohai.

He saw her eyes staring at him intensely wanting to know the secrets of love. He knew that he had been in her position at one point. Naïve and clueless about love in general until things were pointed out to him. He really was amazed that someone that young could be so devoted and be so selfless. It was when Natsume had stood up to the elementary school principal and Persona- who he had feared, in defense of someone he loved that he realized how strongly he felt and how strongly he loved. What he had thought was just a crush or puppy love was something more precious and pure. A boy who was dark and dangerous was capable of love and loving someone else that was not meant for him or meant to be in his world. It was sweet and an eye opener.

Back than he had never thought to think about love or girls he didn't have time for it. What with his friend dying and the academy watching and controlling his every step. He didn't want something as complicated as love. But he saw how good it was and how it gave Natsume strength, power and resolve to do what was right and to stand up for what he believed in. He learned that when you had something to protect you became stronger.

It was than that he started thinking, who did he want to protect? Was there anyone that he cared about? Immediately the answer came to him- Misaki. His mind had whispered the name of the pretty, spunky, energetic best friend of his. He wanted her to continue to be that way and he wanted to protect her smiles and laughs. But within the academy it would be useless. It would only be a matter of time until the higher ups would notice that she was invaluable to them and he didn't want that. It was than that he had decided to make a deal with them. Leave her and his friends alone and he would do their bidding much as Natsume was doing now. It was the only thing at that time that he could think of to protect her and them. And after that, was when he slowly understood why Natsume would be willing to go through so much and go so far just to protect his little tangerine's smile. It was during these dark times that Misaki's joy would be the only thing he looked forward to and learn to appreciate.

"Tsubasa-sempai? Are you okay?" Mikan asked. Tsubasa had been in a small trance for a few minutes now and it was starting to worry her. What could he be thinking about so deeply that he forgot their conversation all together?

"Oh sorry about that Mikan." He shook his head to clear his dark thoughts. "Anyways as I said. A boy taught me what love is and it was than that I noticed Misaki in a different light. I had always treated her differently than any of the other girls but I had always attributed it to her being my best friend. However, she was special I knew that. I just didn't know how. It wasn't until she started dating that I grew to fully understand the depths of my feelings for her."

"Oh? Why?.

"Jealousy of course." He laughed at her look. "I was insanely jealous of the other guys she went out with."

"But why?" she asked again still not getting it.

"Because of the time they spent with her."

Why would Misaki spending time with other guys make Tsubasa jealous she thought? From what she remembered Misaki spent more time with Tsubasa than she did on dates with guys so she didn't see the problem.

Seeing the uncomprehending look in her eyes he continued.

"Well how do I explain this? When Hotaru spends more time with her inventions rather than with you don't you get a little jealous?"

"No." Was her immediate answer. "I understand that Hotaru needs to work on her inventions it makes me a little disappointed that I can't spend time with her but I can always be with Anna, Nonoko and the others."

Seeing that this would be harder to explain than he thought he wasn't surprised to hear Hotaru's voice in his ear. "She won't understand baka she doesn't get all possessive and jealous like you do over Misaki. The most you'll get from her is a headache so stop explaining while you're ahead."

Deciding to give one last try before forgoing the discussion he asked her, "Mikan have you ever felt a tug or pain in your chest when you see Natsume with girls? Or maybe you get angry or annoyed?" He asked gently.

Turning over the idea in her head she pondered if she ever felt anything during the occasions that he was surrounded by girls. Usually what she felt was annoyance for some reason but always threw that to the back of her mind. There was no reason she should be annoyed. Natsume was welcome to do whatever he wanted with other girls she had no say on the matter. She hadn't really thought about who he could end up with because he had never shown interest in another girl. But the thought of him being with someone else that wasn't her, someone that could complete him and make him smile caused a pang in her heart

"No usually I feel annoyed or a little sad." She admitted honestly, which was true. She didn't need anyone guessing how she felt. It was best to leave it alone since it would never happen.

Smiling gently he answered, "Do you know why you feel annoyed or sad?"

"Not really." _Yes_, she thought. "I think, I think it's because I don't understand why they would like an arrogant guy like him. I mean yeah he's cute and has a great body and can be nice on occasion…" she blushed but seeing her sempai raise an eyebrow at her she hurriedly explained. "But he's mean and cold and so anti-social. Why would anyone want to be around him all the time is a mystery to me."

"You think he's cute and has a great body?" he teased. "Well that's an improvement to what you thought about him years ago."

Blushing to the roots of her hair she refused to comment.

"It's okay Mikan I won't tell him," he chuckled. "But are you sure the annoyance doesn't stem from the fact that you hate seeing him with other girls?"

"Don't be silly." She avoided eye contact. "As I said why should I care who that arrogant cat is interested in. Besides that's not important. You still didn't tell me how you confessed to Misaki-sempai."

"Ah, you're right. Now where was I. Hmm…." He thought. "That's right. So after much contemplation I decided I had enough of watching her date other guys when I thought it should be me. So after hearing from one of our mutual friends that she was planning to say yes- to the guy she'd been dating for a month, to be his girlfriend I rushed to central town towards the big sakura tree in the middle and spotted them standing under it. The guy was slowly leaning towards her lips and I panicked. I wondered if I was too late and I didn't even consider the consequences of my actions. I just knew that I needed her to understand that I was what she needed not that wimp. I could protect her better, cherish her and try to make her happier than she'd ever been. Even if she rejected me I had to try. I couldn't take not knowing and I couldn't watch her fall in love with someone else knowing that I didn't try. So I rushed towards them and knocked the guy over." Sheepishly he looked away. "I ended up knocking him down too hard and pushing Misaki to the ground in the process- she wasn't very happy about it. She got up and started yelling at me demanding to know what I thought I was doing. A little embarrassed and a little scared I grabbed her hand and shouted I love you to her face." He laughed. "She was so shocked she was speechless."

"What happened then?"

"I continued to talk hoping that her shock would last until I was done saying what I had to say and she stood there silently watching me make a fool of myself. I had never been so honest in my life and so vulnerable. It was scary but liberating in a way."

"What did you say to her?"

Smiling he took her hands in his. "I held her hands and continued to look into her eyes trying to get her to see how sincere I was and said Misaki you don't understand how much I've wanted to be with you, craved you. I swear to you that I'm not joking I do love you and I know you probably don't believe me but it's true. You're the only woman I'd ever think of being with for the rest of my life the only one that can … make me feel this way. I know I've been stupid lately pushing you away and ignoring you but its cause it pains me to see you with other guys. They shouldn't even be with you it should be me. I've loved you for years now and I promise you that if you choose me I'd try so hard to make you happy please say yes and be with me rather than this dimwit here." He sighed and took his hand from hers. "After my confession she called me stupid and asked me why I was telling her right now in front of all these people and that was when I realized that we had an audience. It wasn't just the guy that she was dating that was gaping at me it was all the people shopping in central town that day that had decided to stop and watch the show. I could tell she was embarrassed her whole face was red. In fact mine was too but I refused to take back my words and I tried to ignore them the best I could. I didn't want to leave without getting some sort of response. And I got it." he smiled.

"What did Misaki-sempai do?" she asked curious.

"First she jumped me and gave me the sweetest kiss of my life than she smacked me on the head for creating a scene. She explained that she didn't say yes to Lee's proposal and had already rejected him. And she was just about to give him a kiss goodbye before I tackled him. She had planned to go to my dorm room that night and demand that I take her out on a date before beating it into me that she loved me too. She said she had had enough of my stupid broody moods and was done waiting for me to ask her out. The only reason she was dating other guys was to make me jealous." he laughed. "It worked but I ended up embarrassing myself in the process. After that you know what happened. By the next day everyone knew that I had confessed to Misaki but not everyone was privy to what actually happened and I didn't want to repeat it. What was important was that she was finally mine and she felt the same way."

Giving a gentle sigh Mikan smiled. "That was a cute story Tsubasa-sempai. But why did it take you so long to confess if you had loved her for years?"

Blushing Tsubasa answered. "Well you see, I … well…" he stuttered. He had hoped that the story would have diverted her original question but he was out of luck. He wasn't sure if she knew that he had gone on missions and he didn't want her to know.

"Because he was too busy feeling sorry for himself." A familiar voice greeted his ears. Surprised Tsubasa sat up and looked around trying to locate the person to match the voice. "I'm here baka. With Hotaru. I decided to come and make sure that Natsume didn't kill you." She stated.

"Misaki?" he whispered. "What?"

Dazed he hardly noticed the temperature of the room rising before a black haired male was upon him.

"Stupid shadow I should have warned you to stay away from her long ago," he growled.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again, I unfortunately do not own Gakuen Alice.

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you to all that has reviewed thus far. I really appreciate it! I apologize for taking so long to update life sometimes gets in the way. I can't promise to update frequently because I'll be very busy this year but please bear with me. I want to finish this story and hopefully I'll be able to.

**Edited: 03/09/11** Some grammar changes and character interactions. Also look at note in the bottom. I need some ideas and want to put it in the next chapter.

Chapter Five

"Relax Natsume just hold on a second I've almost got it." Ruka tried to work furiously on the controls. So far all they had heard was the occasional word or if they were lucky a sentence and it was aggravating his friend but he had no idea where to start. He had a slight inkling that Hotaru made this machine a little more difficult to manage than was needed simply to spite them for some reason or another but chose to discard that idea. If she was trying to stop their attempts on spying on Mikan she could have refused to help them.

"Ruka what's taking so long." Natsume's irritation was showing once again. "He's saying something to her and I want to know what it is. She hasn't taken her eyes from him for the last 2 minutes and 45 seconds."

Stopping for a second to raise an eyebrow at him he had the pleasure on seeing his friend look a little embarrassed.

"If you're so eager to know, why won't you go sit near them? Why all the fancy gadget and spy gears?" he asked.

Looking away he answered, "If she saw me there she would get suspicious. She knows that I don't like going to these kinds of places."

Sighing he rolled his shoulders back trying to get the kinks out of them.

"Why won't you give it a hand than. Here."

He offered him the screw driver and moved away from the controls. After awkwardly switching places it was Ruka's turn to look at the visual screen to see what was happening. Mikan indeed had not taken her eyes off of Tsubasa for the past couple of minutes and seemed engrossed in what ever it was that he was telling her. Curious he turned the volume up a little hoping that the reception was better this time. They had turned it down awhile ago because the most they could hear from their conversation was static and the occasional word.

Some garbled noise mixed in with static came through the speakers before words were heard.

"…protect… *noise*…cherish…*laughter*… happier …" was the occasional words that he could get.

Laughter and other voices were over powering their own voices making it difficult to discern what they were saying. However, hearing these words he noticed that Natsume's attempts quickened. Ignoring him for the moment Ruka turned the volume up all the way to try and catch anything they were saying.

"I love you… face." Tsubasa laughed. "She… shocked that… became speechless." Were the garbled words that came from the speakers above their heads and instantly he saw Natsume freeze.

Swiveling his head to view the screen so quickly that Ruka was surprised it didn't snap. Natsume's narrowed eyes focused on Mikan's smiling face. Hearing the three magical words had made his eyes glow an eerie red that had Ruka shifting in his seat. The occasional words were still floating down from the speakers but Ruka could tell that none were going through his friends mind. He seemed to be wholly focused on the body language of the two on screen.

From their point of view it looked like two couples having a great time. Mikan looked to be the attentive girlfriend leaning forward eagerly trying to capture her lover's every word and Tsubasa the indulgent boyfriend was wearing an adoring smile while professing his ever growing feelings. At first glance this is what it looked like but to Ruka some of the words he was hearing didn't match up with their body language.

Furrowing his eyebrows Ruka tried to listen hard and words such as her, and "she stood there silently" all pointed to Tsubasa talking about someone else. Confused he tried to reach over Natsume's side to try and fix the audio system once again when he noticed in the corner of his eye that Tsubasa had taken Mikan's hand in his. He looked to be about to confess his love when Natsume slammed his fist on the controls in anger. Immediately they could hear their voices over the speaker as if they were sitting but two tables away from them and what he heard he wished wasn't true.

"…you don't understand how much I've wanted to be with you, craved you I swear to you that… love you and I know... You're the only woman I'd ever think of…rest of my life the only one that can … feel this way. Stupid… its cause it pains… even… should be me. I've loved you for years now and I promise you that… hard to make you happy please say yes and be with me rather than this dimwit here."

Even though some of the sentences were broken, it was clear that Tsubasa was professing his love to Mikan but the last sentence had him blinking in confusion. Ruka wondered who this dimwit was that he was referring to. But the next sentence that came out of Tsubasa's mouth gave him a little more insight.

"After my confession she called me stupid and asked me why I…"

Turning his head Ruka was about to tell Natsume that they worried for nothing when he paled. He didn't know what was more frightening; the fact that Hotaru would make him a beggar for ruining one of her machines or the fact that Natsume was on the loose and furious.

Natsume had melted the side of the Chameleon leaving a giant size hole. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Natsume would never willingly hurt him and he was his best friend, Ruka would have been frightened of him. Even sitting right beside him he didn't feel, or hear him move from his spot. It was a testimony to Natsume's stealth and power that he did it all without making him none the wiser. Added to the fact that it was all done under extreme emotion.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head he quickly located his friend on the screen. Who by this time was determinedly making his way towards his target. Panicking he hastily tried to get out of the contraption to try and stop his best friend from committing homicide.

Calling out to him in hopes that he could hear Ruka desperately shouted his name. "Natsume!" he ran dodging waitresses, customers and occasional purses that were in the way. Hoping to reach him before he did anything he might regret. Not getting to him fast enough Ruka decided to screw his image and other damages that may result because of his actions.

"Everyone stop!" his voice rang through the restaurant loud and clear.

Immediately everyone froze never before having heard their precious prince Ruka raise his voice at anyone.

Ignoring everyone's stunned looks he surprised them by quickly making a beeline towards a table in the corner of the restaurant occasionally jumping over chairs and even tables. Dumbfounded the audience turned their attention towards the couple in the corner enjoying their lunch with an irate fire demon heading towards them. Unconsciously trying to get closer to the trio the audience forgot about their food, conversations and jobs. They were much more interested in the drama just waiting to happen. As soon as the black haired red eyed man reached the table there was a collective pause in the restaurant. All of them were waiting with bated breathes on what the man would do.

For the second time in his life Natsume saw a red haze fall over his vision. The first time was 7 years ago when the elementary school principal had announced that Mikan was to join the dangerous ability class. At that time he was angry because the elementary school principal one of his worst enemies and the person he hated the most was taking away and trying to tarnish something that was dear to him. He would rather swallow nails and wear polka doted underwear than let his grubby hands near the one person he loved more than his sister. The anger that sprouted from that was what gave him the courage to stand against him and to defy him to the extent of throwing away his pride and own safety to insure hers. This time he was angry for a similar reason. Tsubasa was planning to take away his precious person. Someone he had protected and cared for, for years.

"Stupid shadow I should have warned you to stay away from her long ago." He growled. Disregarding his friend's insistent pulling on his clothes to stop him from doing something he might regret.

"Oh shit." Was the silent words that he heard through the earphones. "Hotaru do something about this." he heard his wife's voice shout out. "He looks furious."

Low mutters surrounded them and Tsubasa was silently hoping that someone in the audience was brave enough to stop this madness from starting. He knew that if any damages were wrought that he would be the one to pay for it. With house payments and other expenses to worry about he didn't want to start anything.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" his pseudo-date questioned. Thankfully it looked like Mikan would be the one stepping in.

Natsume who had almost forgotten that Mikan was still there was a little surprised at seeing Mikan in front of his prey. But quickly recovered and growled a, "Move it ugly. I've got things to discuss with him that doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me? Concern me?" She shrieked. "Of course it concerns me! You come in causing a scene, and assaulting MY date and you think it has nothing to do with me?"

"Hn," was his simple answer turning his back towards her to properly intimidate the now grinning shadow wielder. Reaching towards the irritating pest, to teach him a lesson he momentarily stopped because a petite hand was firmly gripping his arm from going any further. Trailing his eyes to follow the owner of said hand he found himself looking into angry honeyed eyes.

"I mean it Natsume whatever it is that you have a problem with Tsubasa-sempai can wait. Just leave. You're ruining my date!"

Pulling his arm away from her grip he sneered at her.

"Date you say? How much did you have to pay this idiot to go on a date with you ugly? I don't think anyone would willingly waste their time with you."

Tsubasa who was about to say something decided to keep his mouth shut. It would be safer to not draw the fire demon's attention to himself. Knowing that Natsume would never physically hurt Mikan he sat back to watch the proceedings. As long as Natsume's attention was occupied by the fiery brunette there would be no damage to the surrounding area. Besides, he knew that Mikan was perfectly capable of handling herself. She had grown to be an intelligent young lady but still naïve to things such as boys and romance.

As soon as the words left his mouth Natsume regretted it. He knew that she was agonizing about not being attractive enough to have a date and he knew what he said was false but he couldn't stop himself from being so angry that she was on a date. If it were anyone else he would be justified in interfering but he knew that despite his annoying tendencies Tsubasa was a good guy and had always taken care of Mikan ever since they were kids. Besides Ruka, he wouldn't trust anyone else with her well being. But the idea of his light being with anyone else tore at him. What made it worst was the flash of hurt that he caught in her eyes before it was quickly covered by anger.

Eyes flashing Mikan shouted at him.

"You Stupid Baka!" She tried to keep her tears in. It hurt her when he said things like that. It just reminded her how undesirable she was and how unwanted her affections for him were. She had considered them very good friends. But times like this made her think he only saw her as an annoyance.

"He invited to take me out himself. That should show you that at least he finds me attractive." She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that this was only a pseudo date. "Besides why do you even care?"

With a "Hn" Natsume glanced away. "I don't."

Angry with herself for caring even a little bit what that stupid jerk thought she resolved to leave before she found herself pummeling the arrogant ass.

"Fine if you won't leave then I will." She quickly skirted around him and reached for Tsubasa dragging him towards the door.

"Oi! I'm not done with you yet. And leave that shadow freak here. He and I have some unfinished business to attend." Following after the pair he was surprised to have Mikan turn around to glare at him.

"Stay!" she glared. "Just leave us alone you jerk. I don't know what crawled up your ass today but I'm pretty sure neither Tsubasa-sempai or I warranted any of your sudden anger."

Cocking his eyebrow he smirked at her ignoring the way her flashing eyes made his gut twinge and concentrated on the fact that once again she was handling the shadow freak to familiarly. She had her arm around his right arm and was a little too close to him then she should be.

"So you actually do know some big words polka dots. What else has baldy been teaching you besides improving your vocabulary?" he sneered.

"None of your business you pervert!" she huffed. "I can't believe you would even insinuate something like that! You, your… argh! OSWARI!" she shouted letting go of her sempai's arm to fully turn around to glare at the said pervert.

As soon as the words her mouth there was a silence that coated the restaurant accompanied by blank stares. But then one of the female customers snickered then busted out laughing and soon a couple more members of the audience joined her. Ruka had a confused look on his face while Tsubasa silently snickered but Natsume looked incensed.

"Did you just sit me?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I did," she confirmed not at all looking sorry and ignored the laughter that was surrounding them. To her it made perfect sense to sit the stubborn jerk in front of her.

"If I had the power to I would have slammed your body to the ground." She added.

Still snickering Tsubasa asked why.

"Because he was acting like an angry little puppy." She sniffed.

"A what?" Natsume glared. "You're calling me a puppy?"

"Of course I am. How else am I to describe you when you come here growling and barking about something or another like someone stole your bone?"

Oh how right you are Mikan. Tsubasa snickered valiantly trying to keep his face straight as he saw Ruka coughing furiously and Natsume looking slightly chastised but angry as well.

Mikan on the other hand was annoyed. She was used to Natsume barging in at random times to pick a fight with her. At times she enjoyed them and were the highlight of her day. Especially since she knew that most of his insults were just for show, well at least she some of them. However, today was kind of important to her. Not only because she was getting to spend time with her favorite sempai but also because it had been when sempai was telling his story that she had decided to get over her feelings for him. How could she do that when he was always screwing around her life? Besides she was also a little hurt that he didn't find her attractive enough to warrant anyone's attention but he was also being rude and obnoxious for no reason.

Come to think about it he's usually more rude and obnoxious when it came to her spending time with her friends. When it was just the two of them he was usually content to stay silent and not pick fights. Well that's not true she thought. He wasn't like that to all of her friends. When I'm with Hotaru he doesn't really pick fights, nor when I'm with any of the girls. Hmm. She thought. Now that she thought of it he was much more a jerk when she was around some of the guys. Maybe it was a macho guy thing that she didn't know about?

Back in Hotaru's lab Misaki gave a sigh of relief. "Well at least he didn't burn anything."

"But the plan failed." Anna pointed out. "He didn't open up like Tsubasa did and admit his feelings."

Turning towards her computer Hotaru looked at the picture that was frozen to her monitor.

"Operation jealousy has failed" She stated. "But there are other ways to break him."

Besides she thought looking at a picture of Natsume during one of his fits of jealousy. At least I captured some great photos. It wasn't everyday that their cold black cat displayed jealousy especially in public.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own Natsume and Gakuen Alice.

A.N: Sorry this is kind of short but hope you like it.

**Chapter 6 **

After the confrontation at the restaurant, Natsume realized that he was being stupid. Hadn't he already resigned himself to watch over Mikan? Then why was he still interfering with her life you ask? He knew the answer of course, he was jealous. It wasn't easy to admit, but it was the truth. He had been dreading this day for years now, the day that Mikan grew up and started becoming interested in guys. He thought it'd be the worst day of his life, and you know what? He was right.

He felt absolutely miserable and Ruka's silent looks of "I told you so's" weren't helping his state of mind. Hearing the star freak confess his feelings to Mikan made his heart ache, but also made him envy how easy it had been for him to confess. He couldn't even give polka a compliment without saying something disparaging. He knew he made an idiot of himself today and by this time tomorrow he knew everyone would know about his reckless confrontation. But he consoled himself with the fact that he didn't completely embarrass or endanger Mikan. If their arguments had continued the way it did, he would have said something he would have regretted.

"Your mine Polka!"wouldn't have gone over very well, but he couldn't help but feel that, that sentiment was true.

Had he not always been protecting her for the last seven years? It was so Persona and the elementary school principal couldn't get their crummy hands on her. Wasn't he always buying her fluff puffs, and helping her with homework? Well, covertly that is, it wouldn't do to show Persona that he was still harboring some very strong feelings for her. But he still put up with her various shenanigans, and ignored her stupidity but most importantly, he was there for her.

Sometimes he wished that she wasn't so ignorant, that she could recognize and understand what he was doing for her. If he had hated her as much as he pretended he did, then he wouldn't willingly be spending time with her or let her find him. If the black cat didn't want to be found, he couldn't be. Every so often, he wanted to desperately publicize his claim, just so he wouldn't have to waste his time destroy- ahem, protecting Mikan from despicable, heart sucking leaches.

There were other times, that he almost told her how he felt. It usually happened when she gave him this looked, that made him feel like she felt the same way but he stopped himself every time. Tainting her with his blood soaked hands would be one of the most inexcusable sins on earth.

"He's married you know" Ruka spoke softly.

"What?" he asked inwardly confused.

"Andou-sempai, he's married."

"What!"

"Yeah, Hotaru just told me."

He didn't deign that with another reply but inwardly he was seething. If the star freak was married, it could only be with Misaki, she would have gutted him otherwise. Cooly, he recalled that they had gotten together their last year here. Apparently in his blind jealousy, he had forgotten that little fact. So if they had tied the knot, what had the shadow freak been up to? And why was he going on stupid dates with Polka? "More importantly what could he and Imai be up to? He knew for a fact that she was in on this because there was nothing in this academy that escaped her notice.

This was all staged, he thought. There is no other explanation. It was all set up to make him jealous, probably to get him to confess. The gang had been meddling in his affairs for a while now, but this time they had been close. The only question was if Mikan was aware of this? Recalling their argument he deduced that it wasn't. She wasn't a good enough actor to fake her anger for him, she was just too easy to read.

"Hn," was his only reply before he walked towards the dorms. He would have to investigate who else was in on it and what else they had in store for him. He had six months before graduation, he could last that long to insure her safety. Nothing they could throw at him would waver his determination.

"I'm sorry about Natsume Tsubasa-sempai, I think he's just been strained lately. His missions are getting harder for him, and he worries about the future."

Tsubasa watched Mikan out of the corner of his eye as they walked to the girl's dormitory.

"I didn't know Natsume confided in you like that. You two must be close."

Blushing Mikan turned her head away. "No, it's not like that. He doesn't actually tell me what he's thinking, but I can tell. Something's been bothering him lately and it causes him to be slightly anxious. It's been affecting him on missions, therefore resulting in more injuries. He doesn't let me heal him anymore, but from the hints Subaru-sempai drops…" she trailed off. "Whatever it is, there's probably a good explanation for his actions."

Subaru Imai, despite Tsubasa's insistence, had decided to stay in the Academy as a doctor. Tsubasa could understand wanting to protect his little sister and her friends with whatever little protection he could give, but he knew being under Principal Kuonji wasn't easy.

Tsubasa laughed. "Yeah, jealousy."

Mikan frowned. "Of what?" she asked.

"You."

"Do you really think so?" was her quiet response.

A little surprised, Tsubasa looked at someone he considered his little sister and realized that Mikan wasn't as naïve about love as she made others to believe. Her face was turned down but he caught the flashes of emotion on her face. The small tinge of hopefulness, sad resignation and pain.

It seemed that their little Mikan wasn't so little anymore, if she had finally realized her feelings. What he was curious about, was why she hadn't acted on it. It wasn't like her, not to steam roll her way into whatever she wanted. But then again, matters of the heart were a complex and delicate thing.

"So what's the plan?" Sumire asked.

Hotaru nodded her head at Misaki who was rubbing her hands in glee. "She has volunteered to lead the next mission."

"Great," Anna beamed. "So what's it going to be? Locking them in the closet, sticking their hands together with glue?..."

"Just like old times," Nonoko nodded.

"Dressing Mikan up in a bikini, a picnic under the stars?" she continued.

"No. No. _No_!" Misaki interrupted. "We need to do something big! Something subtle but effective, devious, and irresistible. Sexy and captivating but innocent. We need to seduce Natsume!" she finished in a flourish.

"What!" the girls gawked.

"Not us," she said annoyed. "I meant _Mikan_ needs to seduce Natsume."

"Oh," said Sumire. She thought a moment before she smirked. "I like it. That's simply evil," she laughed.

"I admit it would be amusing to watch," said Anna, "but you girls are forgetting one thing."

"What?"

"We need Mikan to cooperate."

"I can handle that," Hotaru offered. "She owes me."

"No need to blackmail her Hotaru, she'll do it I'm sure. Besides, if you blackmail her, she won't be very cooperative." She turned to the window. "No, we need a fully cooperative accomplice to pull this off. Natsume is too clever to fall for another set up like earlier, but this, he would never suspect," Misaki smiled slyly. "Who would suspect _dear_ _innocent_ _Mikan_ of seducing the _awful_ perverted cat?"

The girls laughed, it would take some time to plan their next move, but they were determined to get those two together.

**Next Time: Operation Seduction**

The next plan for the gang is to get Mikan to cooperate on seducing Natsume. I have some ideas on what she should do and they're all typical things that others have tried before. I wanted to see if there was any unique ideas out there, things that you guys have done before or have heard have worked.

Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be gentle.


End file.
